It's a Boy?!"
by PinkToonDragon
Summary: Haha! Tea is finally......
1. Default Chapter

"It's a boy?!"  
  
"It's time to DUEL!!!" "Who in the world are you talking to, Joey?" "I don't know, I just felt like saying it, Tea. Why should you care? " "Because you sounded pathetic talking to no one." "Well, at least I'm practicing for the next tournament, unlike you!!!" "Hey shut up, freak!" "Me, a freak? You got the wrong person, Tea, it's Kaiba who is the freak, hahaha." "Excuse me? I think even Kaiba is way better than you are." "Wha?!" "Yes, I think he is better, and i'm proud of it!" "Ooo, Tea's got a crush on Kaiba!" "I do not, selfish baby!" "Tea and Kaiba, sittin in a tree, KAY EYE ESS ESS EYE EN GEE!!!!!! First comes love, then Kaiba starts losing all the macthes....Wait, how does the ryhme go again???" "Fine then, I LOVE him!" she admits. "HAHAHA! So it's true! I'll tell the others! Hey Yugi! Guess what?!" "What?" asks Yugi. "Chicken Butt! Haha, just kidding, but Tea'a got a crush on Kaiba!" "What?! You mean Mokuba?! Tea, your crazy! I mean, it'll be okay to like Seto but Mokuba, he's too young!" says Yugi. "What?!!!!!!!! Yugi! Kaiba is a full time creep! Who would like that guy?" says Joey, Screaming into Yugi's face with saliva & spit coming out. "Ow! Your spit went into my eye!" cried Yugi. "Yeah! At least you don't have anyone to love!" exclaimed Tea. "I have someone to love, my sister, and to her, im a hero. Here, let me spell it out for you. The "H" is for help. The "E" is for entegrity. The..." "Wait a minute Joey, doesn't "entegrity" start with an "I" ?" Yugi asked. "Maybe not. Okay, the "R" is for..." "What's up Joey?" said Tristen.  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. "It's a boy?!" #2

"It's a boy?!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
  
  
Tristen: ..."What's up Joey?"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Nothing intresting, just making fun of that girl sitting in a tree waiting for prince charming to call her."  
  
  
  
Tristen: "Hey! That's not nice, Joey, so what if she likes this guy, it might be me!" says Tristen.  
  
  
  
Joey: "You have a crush on Tea??! Haha! Tristen and Tea sittin in a tree, KEY EYE ESS ESS EYE EN GEE! First comes love, then Tristen starts losing all the matches, wait, how does the rhyme go again?"  
  
  
  
Tristen: "Shut up Joey! I do like Tea, but what happens if she likes me?!" scrunching up his fists ready to attack.  
  
  
  
Joey: "You'll never get it Tristen, Tea loves Kaiba."  
  
  
  
Tristen: "You mean Mokuba? What???"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "We're not getting you, Joey."  
  
  
  
Joey: "AHHHHHHH!!! SHE LIKES SETO!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh, why didn't you say so?"  
  
  
  
Joey: "I said it like about a hundred times!"  
  
  
  
Tristen: *With tears in his eyes* "Aww man, this is not good, I think my heart is broken."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Don't worry, I'll take on Seto for you."  
  
  
  
Tristen: "Thanks, we're a team, but I need her to be close by"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, and I need my grandpa to hug me everyday. But Pegasus took him away."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Don't worry, I'll take on Pegasus for you too, Yugi."  
  
  
  
Tea: *Still up in the tree* "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"  
  
  
  
Joey: "We're talking about this!!!!!!!!!!!" *He kicks hard on the tree*  
  
*The tree shakes and brakes**Tea falls off and lands on the person who is walking past by's arms.*  
  
  
  
Seto: "What in the hell?!"  
  
  
  
Tristen: "Tea are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Tea: "Yeah I'm fine, but my lips hurt."  
  
  
  
Tristen: "Oh, you are??? Let me kiss it to make it feel better..."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Grrr!" *She takes a whack on Tristen's face*  
  
  
  
Tristen: "OWWW! My nose is bleeding!" *He runs to a nearby river*  
  
  
  
Joey: "Tea, watch it! Thats kinda sad to punch a person in the face just because he likes you."  
  
  
  
Seto: "Haha! Pathetic fools."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Oh how i just love the way you talk Seto Kaiba!"  
  
  
  
Seto: "Oh don't mention it, I practiced talking since when I was at Mokuba's age."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Kiss me!!!"  
  
  
  
*Kaiba's face lowers into Tea...*  
  
  
  
Tristen: "Stop!!!"  
  
  
  
*Everyone turns to Tristen's direction*  
  
  
  
*Tristen runs towards Kaiba weilding an axe*  
  
  
  
*Tristen slows down to a stop, turns right, then chops a tree down.*  
  
  
  
*The tree continues to fall, and Tristen starts to run again, still with the half bloody nose, with tears covering his eyes, ran and grabbed Tea out of Kaiba's arms before she was kissed, and took her to a far distance.*  
  
  
  
*The tree, continuing to fall, and landed on Kaiba's head.*  
  
  
  
Seto: "Bluagh!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hey bud! Where'd you get that golden plated axe?"  
  
  
  
Tristen: "I found it in the river, stuck to a boulder, so i decided to pull it out and bring it into use!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "That's really thoughtful of you, Tristen, but you didn't really have to hurt Kaiba that much. His face is purple!"  
  
  
  
Tristen: "Oh uh, oops!"  
  
  
  
Tea: "Wow Tristen, you are really brave! There's only one thing left to do..."  
  
  
  
Tristen: *Tristen thinks Tea is gonna kiss him. And he still has that bloody nose, and tears.* "I'm ready for this moment, Tea."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Okay, here it comes..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ To be continued... Hehe! This is the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is coming up... 


End file.
